Sands of Time
by SakuraAya210
Summary: SUMMARY: How can she move on when she's now serving that bastard who almost destroyed her own village? The infamous Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasusaku. Rated M just to be safe! XD
1. Moving

**A/N: So...it's been a very long time since I posted something. I'll still continue with Bortherly Rival, hope you guys will like this too! And please review! **

"Keep going..."

The low voice ordered them warningly. It was understandable as they were now crossing probably one of the most dangerous territory they ever walked on. All heads bowed down but everyone could paractically feel the aura of danger radiating off the area.

"Are we there yet?"

They kept walking.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, are we there yet? I'm so hungry...I want some ramen!"

The group graned and braced themselves for another whining.

The young man who was complaining ripped off his white porcelain mask and took off the hood of his cape. Out came the wild blonde hair and azure eyes that closed briefly for a moment beforescanning the area curiously.

"You shouldn't be doing that Nauto. Someone might reognize you."

The blonde teen just grinned and continued taking off the rest of his cloak and put it inside his backpack. "Nah, we're almost there aren't we? Besides, I can protect myself!"

"Maybe you can, but we're still going to be outnumbered." A female voice said now. "I hate this fucking land."

As if on cue, everyone tensed. Apparently, Otogakure was still being rebuilt after the war. Dead bodies still scatter the almost deserted streets, buildings that are needed of repair.

Everything from that fateful day almost two years ago came back. When Team Kakashi just came back from a mission, and they were ushered immediately to the Hokage's office.

"They're coming. He's coming."

Was what she said. Three groups of ANBU spying and gathering information of Akatsuki was ambushed last week, only a messenger bird came back barely alive. And on the bloodied note was the messy writing of the captain only saying '_We failed. They're moving._'. And no one knew how much they're going to lose just three months after Tsunade's announcement. The Kages held an emergency meeting at Konoha later that night, everyone preparing for the possible brewing war.

The war that will end all wars.

And it did.

Five battalions consisting of ninjas from the five great nations were dispatched to the front lines at dawn. And in came the Zetsus, the Akatsuki, and their unexpected ally, Kabuto and the rest of Oto. Everyday was a struggle to live; dead bodies were being rushed in and out of the hospital like a drive-thru in a ramen shop. Diplomats were sent every week to the other villages, Team Kakashi was scattered throughout the battlefield. Naruto stayed in Konoha for his own safety and vow to protect the village. Kakashi was with the Raikage to protect Killerbee, the eight-tails jinchuuriki, Yamato and Sai were at the front lines, and Sakura was sent to Suna to help with the growing number of dead and medical assisstance by the request of Gaara himself.

Naruto said that it was instantaneous, that they didn't felt a thing. It was another crazy day at the Suna Medical Center when Temari gave the pinkette a scroll from Konoha. Her family was dead, their house was along with the others who was wiped out from the village by a very powerful lightning technique that left Konoha almost crippled. Along with her family, the Hokage Tower was severed and half the village was covered with nothing but burnt wood and rocks for almost a week. It was a long time before the streets were cleared again.

Then Killerbee was captured, and they have no choice but to let Naruto to the battle, not that they wuld've done anything anyway. All of them last saw each other the night before the open war. The Raikage was fuming and threatened to kill ever one last of them if the Akatsuki or any of them touch his brother.

They got a reply three days after and found the Jinchuuriki in his beast form and raging against his village. He killed his own brother. Sakura remebered the day so well, when the near-death Raikage thrust the last of his strength and chakra into the eight-tails' form in an attempt to calm his brother down. Kakashi was the one who free Bee from his Sharingan hypnosis only to find his older brother dead at his feet. It was a heart-wrenching scene that angered the Kumo even more.

More deaths of her friends occured. Chouji died in the arms of his teammates, protecting his father from enemy-nins. Shino, Yamato, and Anko sacrificed their lives, sending every insect, wood, and snake they can to shield everyone from Pain's Edo Tensei. And Sakura thought that was the end of it. She had been naive, she knew it. But in this world where there's nothing but darkness, she wasn't just forced but she had no choice but to move forward and never look back.

She thought she coud bear it. The day when everything was wrenched away from her. The war has been going on for two months, and Sakura was directed to the battleground along with the Kazekage and his siblings, and the rest of Suna. And there they assembled with the others. It was partly joyful and partly sad reunion actually, seeing his sensei for the first time in months made her almost dissolve into tears, but before any of them could say one word to each other, the people responsible for everything popped up and decided to end the fighting once and for all.

The Akatsuki lost many members during the war too. All of those who were resurrected were sent back to the hellhole where they truly belonged. Naruto defeated Pain and his partner Tobi after the Raikage's death with the help of Bee himself and the young Tsuchikage. Kabuto was also defeated and left them with nothing to fight back with but the remaining few hundred of Zetsus, some Oto-nins, and Uchiha Sasuke and his team.

Sasuke stood at the top and looked down on Naruto as the former teammates began sizing their opponents. Their battle was yet to be written in history books. Whatever happened at that mountain was something that no one, not even Sakura or Kakashi has imagined before. It left the both of them incapacitated and totally beaten up.

Then in came Sasuke's team who was more powerful than any of them had imagined. The orange-haired man went mad and began tearing any ninja who came at his vicinity. The red-haired girl along with the sharp-toothed guy was dealt with shortly, but it was the group of another three Oto-nins with the deadly aura that they won't rest to their feet just yet.

They killed them. First it was Sai, he died like a true Konoha shinobi: he died protecting his friends. Next was Kiba who had his head separated from his body, his dark brown eyes that used to hold so much warmth gazing up at her emotionlessly, and the man who just cut it off grinning like a maniac. And it hurt her even more when she couldn't do anything, not even summon all that monstrous strength she's famous for and held on to the hand of her bestfriend. Ino fell down a hundred feet cliff after the woman in the opposing side threw a a dozen advanced explosing tags at them. Shikamaru threw a raging fit and went on to avenge his wife, the first time that he acted before even thinking, Asuma and Gai tried to stop him, but the Nara was too blinded with anger and fought until his energy has left him. His teacher saved him. It was four days after the war that Shikamaru woke up from his coma and learned of Asuma's death.

They were telling her to run, all of them. She was being dragged away by their voices, but she was frozen on her feet and can't say anything or do anything but watch as her lover finally stumbled back and fell down on her arms. Blood was trickling down to his chin; his bloody hand came up from his wounded chest and to her face, wiping away the tears that somehow managed to run down her face. Sands began surrounding them like a protective wall, her widened emerald eyes looking into his equally dark green orbs, her hands subconsciously stroking his dark red hair. Kissing his bloodied lips and taking in the kanji writing on his forehead for the last time.

"Gaara..."

And he died in her arms. Just like that, the Kazekage and her lover was gone.

She doesn't even want to remember what happened after that. It was full of tears and screamings, of blood and of struggles.

And with one document, everything was back to where they started. After the peace treaty was signed, everyone came back to their respective villages. Those who were suffering the most were those without their Kages, Killerbee then stood up to lead Kumo, and Kankuro for Suna. Otogakure came into terms with Konoha, seeing as Sasuke has no plan of ever going back to the village that betrayed him, decided that it was best to take over Orochimaru's place and be the Otokage. It'd be a good start, and the alliance between him and the Hokage is something to look out for.

They were all just picking what was left of their lives, trying to act as if nothing has changed, that everything that has hapened was for the better.

Tsunade was alive, Naruto's safe, Konoha's still alive. It was enough.

And as a sign of peace, representatives were sent out to Oto to help for the reconstructing and cleaning the remaining of Orochimaru and Kabuto's labs and helping the economy grow.

So here they are, back again. Team Kakashi who has been officially disbanded after they all joined the ANBU, was sent to be the so-called representatives along with Squad 3 consisting of what used to be the Team Gai, and Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru.

"What was Tsunade-sama thinking?"

Sakura's attention was focused now to their blabbering brunette teammate. Even after the war, Tenten was still as lively as before, they wonder if this is one of those defense mechanisms from her parents' deaths.

"I mean, I know we're ANBU, but this Uchiha we're talking about!"

Kakashi was the one spoke. "Exactly why we're the ones sent. They're in need of a talented medic, and Tsunade-sama's only glad to let her apprentice go. I'm sure it would do a lot of good if Sasuke and Naruto were to remain friends too."

"Friends? So friends actually go and kill each other now, do they?"

Trust Tenten to make the atmosphere a tad uncomfortable. "It's a boys thing Tenten, just let it go."

The brunette whipped her head irritably at Neji. "And you would know?"

"Maybe."

"Tenten-san, Neji-san, you tow shouldn't be fighting. It's time to be youthful and show Oto-nins that we Konohananians are powerful! The Green Beast is here!"

He flashed a thumbs-up and smile which was gladly returned by his equally weird sensei.

"Fighting Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Kakashi returned to his book, Hinata smiled faintly, and Neji and Shikamaru just continued walking.

"Konohananians?" echoed Tenten.

The gaping blonde nodded at her. "I know! Where does he pick up those words? Aren't we supposed to be called something intimidating like, um The Leaves!" And did an equally goofy pose.

The weapons mistress felt a patting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ever think that Naruto's much better than Lee. Years with that idiot taught me that."

The two women just grinned and followed Naruto and took off their ANBU masks and cloak.

"Man, it's really hot around here!"

"Oto was focused more on obeying Orochimaru's commands than doing some good like planting trees in here. This place is not even a dessert like Suna, but they're already on par when it comes to heat."

"Suna huh...?"

Chocolate orbs narrowed for a fraction. "Gomen Sakura...I didn't mean anything by it."

The roseatte just waved her hands. "No no. You're right..."

The wind shifted, and a dozen ninja appeared without warning.

The ANBU appeared completely calm.

"State your purpose at coming here in our territory Konoha!"

Kakashi pulled off his tiger mask only to reveal his mask-clad face and Sharingan. "We're expected by Otokage-sama."

"I don't beieve yo-!"

"Stop being an idiot Ashi."

With a soft poof, a young woman with a voluptuous body and long black hair appeared before them.

"I'm Misaki, Sasuke-sama's head of defense. Of course, I apologize for my subordinate's insolent behavior. Please come in."

They tailed after the woman into the rather elegant mansion.

"I didn't know Sasuke has hormones."

Sakura sighed. "What are you talking about now, Naruto?"

"He has that hottie at his side everyday and he doesn't even thinking of giving it a go?"

And she bonked him. "We are here to on Shishou's orders, not to know about _his_ lovelife." The medic turned to the blushing Hyuuga. "I don't know how you stand your boyfriend."

"Hey Sakura-chan! I can hear you! Why won't Hinata-chan love me?! I'm awesome!"

"Strength wise I have no problem, but you seem to be a bit loose here." And placed her two middle fingers on her temple for indication.

Naruto proceeded on chattering on and on about how awesome he is.

Sakura focused her attention on her surroundings and the woman at the front, the medic noticed the butterfly tattoo displaying on her left shoulder.

_Sakura…_

The pinkette abruptly stopped and held her shoulder. There was a ringing voice at the back of her head and a sharp pain that she can't point where.

Something flashed before her eyes and when she blinked, it was gone.

_I'll let you live. _

Sakura shook her head. It was something she needed to forget.

_Get out of my head._

"Sakura, you okay?"

The medic looked up to see Kakashi glimpse at her with unreadable eyes.

She swallowed. "Yeah…"

She looked at Misaki again and decided then and there.

_I'm going to kill you, you fucking bitch._

o0o0o0o0o


	2. Otogakure

"Kakashi."

"Otokage-sama."

Everyone bowed down before the man who was standing at the middle of the room.

And yet she found her fingers reaching for her katana and trying so hard not to whip it out then and there and just rip the fucking bastard's head off from his robes.

Sakura breathed heavily once and slid down her weapon back to its hilt.

The medic stood up just in time to see her blonde teammate moving towards the young avenger. "Long time no see, teme."

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards slightly. "It's been a long time, dobe."

Then he turned to the pinkette. "Sakura."

If there was one thing the Godaime hokage taught her, it was to keep your emotions on check at all times, especially when facing your enemies.

This is one of those times.

"Hey."

Even she surprised herself at how calm her voice is at that moment.

He never looked back at her after that.

"I suppose, your Hokage debriefed you about certain things?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You start tommorrow."

Kakashi lifted his hand of all things.

"What exactly is our job here, Otokage-sama?"

Onyx orbs narrowed for a second. "We'll just have to see..." He began coming towards the exit. "Tell your medic to be at the hospital at eight. Don't be late."

And he was gone.

_Jerk._

o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"Here's your room, Sakura-san."

The medic thanked the young woman gratefully. Orochimaru sure had a lot of money hidden somewhere, seeing as he can afford to have a place as huge and not to mention extravagant as this so-called mansion. She almost got lost, if it wasn't for Maya, the 13 year old maid she passed by while wandering hopelessly.

Thirteen years old? What was Sasuke thinking? Hiring someone as young as this girl is completely outrageous. She can't even reach the top of the lowest shelf, let alone dust off a ten feet statue. Maya stands at four feet and nine inches, a bit small for a thirteen year old; the petite girl also has a small frame with mid-length blonde hair and big doe-like baby blue eyes.

She looks exactly just like a certain blonde she knew. And she can't help but feel sorry for Maya.

_But she's from Oto._

The voice said before she could think another word.

But what was wrong if someone came from Oto? There's no war now. They're at peace.

_Or are they?_

She seriously has to stop talking to her inner-self. It's slowly driving her crazy. Then again, no one remained as sane as they were before the war.

"Thank you so much."

The girl smiled softly before bowing and turning away.

"Wait!"

The girl paused and tensed slightly.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you by any chance know where my teammates are staying?"

"Your captain is staying at the room at the end of the hall, the man in a ponytail beside him, the dark-haired woman and the brunette are staying in one room, the rather strange men in green suits are also staying together with the creepy white-eyed man, and the loud blonde is right there. "

And pointed at a door just fifteen meters from hers.

"Would that be all, Sakura-san?"

The roseate nodded once and closed the door behind her.

The room was spacious with a window beside the huge bed. It's a little big for one person, but she guess she just had to put up with it. Better a huge bed than no bed. There's a vanity table with mirror by an oak cabinet, and another door beside it which she assume is the bathroom.

Guess she had to unpack and get ready for tomorrow's possibly exhausting activity.

_Mine…!_

The medic knew it before she felt it.

She just heard a crash then the pain came flooding at her palms. Sakura was on her knees and looked at her bleeding palms that grasped for the nearest thing during her fall. It appears that a fragile vase is not exactly the best support when you slip.

Drops of dark red liquid gush through the open wound and unto the expensive Berber carpet.

_What a waste…_

The pinkette didn't even spare the cut a glance and walked through the bathroom to wash the already healed skin. She carefully took off the silver ring on her ring finger that was now already stained with dried blood.

She still has these weird flashbacks every now and then. After the trouble ended, she thought she'd be okay, that eventually, the pain would go away on its own, but seeing the last person she dreaded the most is a bit much.

After completely rinsing off the red spots on her hands, Sakura proceeded on undoing her now messy bun that loosened during their long run. Her long pink hair cascaded till her lower back; she really needed haircut but finding no time to do it.

The medic then reached for the zipper of her shirt and dragged it down along with her medic skirt, tight shorts, and ANBU gear. She stared at her now naked form and studied the battle scars that marred her pale skin. She is one of the best medics known, but there are specific scars that she decided not to mend.

There's the long faint line running from her navel up to the upper part of her torso. Her fingers began to travel the scar….until her eyes reached the most prominent injury she received. Maybe the most important of all wounds she received.

But also the most hated.

It was made by a newly honed kunai, which made an almost perfect inscription.

Sakura took a deep breath and went into the shower, all the while trying not to peel her skin off because of intense scrubbing.

Too consumed with her activity that she never noticed the black crow silently watching the pinkette's every move.

O0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: REEEEEVIEWS!**


	3. Alone

"Here."

Hinata placed a cup of steaming tea in front of the obviously worn-out medic. It has been a terribly tiring first day.

"Thanks." She blew over the hot liquid and sipped carefully. "The hospital is lacking a lot of staff, there's no medicine but a lot of patient. The people aren't so friendly either…. "

Another female sat beside Hinata. "Tell me about it! When Neji, Lee, and I were asking where they're keeping their weapons, no one even acknowledged us. And then this one guy just stormed over to us and said all that nonsense about us not belonging here! The jerk!"

The Hyuuga heiress smiled kindly at Tenten. "Naruto-kun is also treated rather badly by Uchiha-san's council…." Her usually mellow voice and soft eyes turned hard. "Referring to him as good-for-nothing demon child."

The people of Otogakure seem to have moved on yet. There are others who looked at them disdainfully, others openly screech at them.

"We have a mission…guess we have to stick through it." Tenten glanced at the wall clock behind them. "Time to get back. Half their training ground needs 'cleaning' if you know what I mean."

The three women got up and went outside the teashop. Hinata went back to the palace for the ongoing meeting, the brunette weapons mistress headed back to the training grounds, and Sakura back to the hospital.

She was met with flustered nurses.

"Haruno-san, something- uh someone came up unexpectedly, and they request your presence immediately. They're at Exam Room 5."

Sakura nodded silently and put on her hospital gown. She trotted along the dreary hallway and into the door.

"This is a surprise."

_Mine…_

The roseate froze.

She knew the voice, became frighteningly involved with it.

Sakura looked up.

"Hi…Sakura right?"

Emerald orbs clashed with light brown. The man currently sitting at the bed looks absolutely gorgeous. With unkempt chocolate hair, a tall and slightly muscular frame, brown intense eyes, and an impish grin.

She suddenly found it hard to breath. "Wha…you…"

"Ouch. We're here too!"

Just then that she noticed the other two; another man and the woman-Misaki.

"Long time no see Sakura-chan."

Misaki smirked at her. "What, cat got your tongue?"

Sakura was rooted on spot. Her green eyes darkening, fists clenching, shoulders stiffening.

She never noticed the door opening, and the young man moving towards her.

"Sakura."

_Mine…_

"Sakura."

Brown was replaced with black. Smoldering obsidian orbs that could only belong to none other than, Uchiha Sasuke himself.

The medic loosens her hand.

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

Sasuke's eyes never left hers and took a clean and fast sweep at the room.

"I'm here for my check-up too. It's been a while since my last visit to the hospital."

Sakura took a deep breath before smiling.

"Of course, Otokage-sama. Um…." She looked uncertainly from Sasuke to the trio.

The brown haired man smirked and waved his hand. "Don't mind us. I'm Hashimoto Ichio. Sasuke-sama's personal bodyguard. And my partners, Misaki and Fujioka Takeshi."

Sakura never lost her smile. "Nice to meet you."

And it was true. "If you don't mind, can I ask the three of you to leave for a short while?"

Ichio shook his head. "Not at all Sakura-san." He eyed her small form interestingly. "Konoha is so lucky to have you. An excellent medic and formidable kunoichi…not to mention dazzling."

The door closed softly.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

"If you could just take off your shirt…."

Sasuke took it off without preamble and sat down the bed.

Sakura have known that Sasuke has a beautiful body, he's an active ninja. But seeing him shirtless still took her breath away….just a little bit. With the pale skin and sculpted muscles….not to mention some small scars that reminded her of his profession.

She placed a stethoscope against his chest. "Now breathe."

It was the first time they're both alone together. And Sakura has no idea of what she's going to say. It's not like Sasuke wants to talk either. The Uchiha just sat there looking at something behind her head.

The medic scribbled some notes on her clipboard. The silence is unbearable, she has to do something before….well she does something stupid like running around the room like a madwoman. Sakura wonders how in God's name Sasuke could just sit there like he's just in the park. The man has serious social issues.

"So….um, how are you?"

Even she surprised herself when she just….talked out of the blue.

No answer.

"Konoha's improving. Tsunade-sama is already up an about ...and um….I'm glad that everything's at peace again. I thought that you will always bear that hate for Konoha…for us. I guess I have Naruto to thank for that."

Still nothing.

"And you became the Otokage, that's impressive. I bet Naruto's all why he didn't get to be the Hokage first and how he's going to be one soon."

"Shut up."

Sasuke stood up and slid into his shirt and robes once again.

"I have no desire to know anything about Konoha. What I did, I did out of pity. The dobe may still be the same idiot that he was, but I changed. I already cut those bonds a long time ago, and I have no wish to reattach them again." His eyes roamed over her structure. "As for you, you were the same annoying girl I always knew you to be. You will just be my doctor for a short while, and Ill be your patient. Don't mistake it for something else."

If she really is still the same girl she was years ago, she would've dropped to her knees and bawl her eyes out. Or hug Sasuke and tell him how much she loves him. But no, she's Haruno Sakura, the same woman who received the harshest training from the Godaime Hokage herself, the kunoichi who lived through the Fourth Ninja Great War, the woman who had seen the worst thing that could ever happen to a woman.

So no, instead of crying and confessing and have her already dead heart die once again-if that's even possible-she settled for anger. For there, right in front of her, stands the first man she ever loved, the same man responsible for her family's death.

"_I'm sorry Sakura."_

_Emerald eyes blinked back with tears. Temari had never seen one of her closest friends this upset ever before. Sakura's a very strong woman, so she wasn't used to seeing the Konoha-nin as vulnerable as this._

"_How…how did they die?"_

_The blonde gulped. "I don't think it's goo-"_

"_Please!"_

_Temari sighed. "Kabuto dropped by this morning at Konoha. He brought with him a scroll which contains a lightning technique….that took almost half of Konoha."_

_Sakura paced around the room angrily. "What technique?"_

"_It was one of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques….and they said that he passed it down to his prodigy….Uchiha Sasuke."_

_It was a slap in the face._

"_Sasuke-kun? Bu-"_

"_There's no one in this world who can study and perfect that jutsu in a short period of time….moreover, the records of it were burned after Orochimaru died, no one could've known about it aside from Sasuke."_

"_But Kabuto…."_

"_Never had enough chakra for it." The Suna-nin put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama confirmed it on her letter. Uchiha Sasuke was responsible for the blast."_

The pinkette had the sudden urge to punch this man through the wall right now. But this is the Otokage, she wouldn't want risking another open war.

"Don't worry, I would not misunderstand every word you say for something absurd like love." All pretenses dropped and the former teammates find themselves glaring at each other. "Is there anything I else I can do for you, Otokage-sama?"

"No."

Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared from the room as silent as he came in.

O0o0o0o0o

**A/N: reviews please! XD**


	4. Training

CHAPTER 4- TRAINING

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Tenten!"

The women halted. Naruto really has no care that he was shouting in the middle of a street in a different village.

"What did you do this time Naruto? Caught sleeping under Sasuke's table again?"

The loudmouthed blonde huffed indignantly. "Of course not Tenten! Iwas just going to ask you guys if you want to train? You know, together? With the kunais and jutsus?"

Sakura stared at Naruto annoyingly. "Whose fault it is that we can't train for like a week? It was your bestfriend's idea that women have to focus more on the domestic problems."

Naruto dropped his smile. "Sakura-chan…..why are you still mad at teme? "

The roseate just shrugged. "He's a stupid egoistical pathetic excuse of a man….need I say more?"

The blonde jinchuuriki laughed along with the females. Although Naruto was pretty sure that there was no humor on Sakura's face when she said that.

"So…are we on?"

Tenten pumped her fists in the air enthusiastically. "You bet! I've been waiting to kick some ass for some time!"

"Let's go then!"

The brunette and Naruto ran off at full speed leaving Hinata and Sakura to stare at the two blurred figures and wonder of why they have to be with such bizarre teammates.

_Oh well, an invitation is still an invitation. _Sakura thought.

She just retrieved her battle gloves from her pouch and put them on.

0o0o0o0o

"….And you know? Sasuke-teme told me to stop being a dope and do my job properly! And I told that I am doing my work! I'm the next Hokage! Soon, when Otogakure is rebuit, we're going to have them as an ally! And Tsunede-baa-chan will step down and give me her spot and just go somewhere to spend all her oney in soe casino. And you'll be the best medic out there Sakura-chan! I'll marry Hinata-chan and we'll many babies to be the future of Konoha and then we'll- !"

Sakura couldn't stop the buzzing of her ears. She couldn't just stop Naruto from his ranting; the poor boy has so many dreams to achieve in one lifetime. Naruto would be a very good Hokage.

"Well looky here, if it isn't the Konohananians!"

The pinkette looked up to see Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu-Sasuke's teammates after he killed Orochimaru- heading towards them. She only met them a few times back when they were still running after a certain raven haired Uchiha. Juugo is a sweet and silent young man. He rarely talks, but when he does, the things coming form his mouth are so deep that it makes some people think that he's much older than he looks. Suigetsu is a loud mouthed, sometimes flirty ninja who is supposedly one of the next Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but since there's no one left to be really called as the swordsmen, the white haired nin teamed up with Sasuke to attain his main goal: to kill Hoshigake Kisame. Which he pretty much got. And then there's Karin, the redhead and past fangirl of Sasuke. Keyword: past. They first met each other when Sasuke used Karin to kill Danzo. She knew that Orochimaur's former subordinate loved Sasuke, but the girl soon realized that there was someone more deserving of her love than the brooding avenger. And she's been with Suigetsu since then. And they've never been happier.

"I told you to stop hanging out with Lee!"

Suigetsu just grinned at Tenten.

"The man has an awesome sense of power."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, and an awesome sense of fashion too. Why don't you buy one of those green jumpsuits Suigetsu. I'm sure they'll fit you just right."

"If you mean with just right is on the right places….then why not?"

He received the end of a nasty bonk. "What are you talking about?! In broad daylight?! Are you crazy?!"

Instead of lashing out any kind of retort, the white haired nin just planted a long deep kiss on the fuming redhead. "Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you later." And even winked.

Karin's face turned into a bright shade of red that almost matched her hair. "I-I….you-you…."

"Are you coming to train also?"

Sakura nodded back at the usually quiet blonde. Juugo just stared faraway with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothihng….but we're not rally comfortable of the people Sasuke-sama has been hanging around with."

If Sakura was anybody, she would've stopped walking or did something really stupid like tripping or something. Her emerald eyes just narrowed for a fraction.

"What about them?"

"They're…..um…..the people they were….they still are. They're the kind of people you don't want to get mixed up with. Suigetsu-san and I were the products of an experiment, Karin-san was one of her trusted jailguards…..they on the other hand….they were trained to be ruthless, to kill anyone whom they consider a threat. They were Orochimaru-sama's executioners as Karin-san said. "

Sakura could feel her shoulder throbbing.

"Sasuke-sama needs them….I know that….but these guys doesn't settle for good. If anything, I think they want to obliterate the five great nations and create a new name for Otogakure."

They were silent after that.

The small group arrived into the training area few minutes later. It was very much like the training grounds at Konoha. And under a huge tree stood Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. On the other side are Takeshi, Misaki, and Ichio.

Naruto ran up to them immediately and started talking with the loudest voice the medic has ever heard. Hinata and Tenten also took a place beside Neji, but not as cheerful as the blonde jinchuuriki.

"You're late Naruto."

The young man grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen ne Kakashi-sensei, I picked up these ladies so…."

"Let's start."

It was Sasuke. He stood up at once and withdraws the Kusanagi out. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't wearing the heavy robes of a kage and just had high-collared white shirt on, some pants, and his fingerless gloves.

"Naruto."

Naruto smiled and pumped his fists on the air.

"Yes! I'm, going to kick your ass, teme!"

The two went to the other side of the area and began throwing punches at each other.

"So….how do we do this? I'm sparring Gai." A loud 'Yosh!' from Kakashi's eternal rival. "Neji, you go with Tenten, Hinata and Lee, Shikamaru….."The Copy-nin turned to Sasuke's 'bodyguards'. "Do you mind…um, Takeshi-san, to spar with Shikamaru here?"

"No problem."

Fujioka Takeshi. With the ruby eyes, spiky light brown hair, sharp cheekbones, and seemingly to always have a toothpick in his mouth. Just like a perverted senbon-using Konoha nin that Sakura knows. But aside from the unusual habit, all similarities stopped there. Takeshi looks more like a handsome gangster than a powerful shinobi. With the long scarf and hidden forehead protector, and the golden knuckles? Total delinquent type.

He winked at Sakura as he passed by.

"Nice to see you here pinky."

The medic's eyebrow twitched once. She hated the nickname more than anything else. And the fucking laugh and red eyes? It was something she never wanted to hear or see again. They resemble those of a demon. A ruthless and evil demon.

Misaki was saddled with Karin, and Suigetsu with Juugo, so that leaves her to spar with….

"Sakura."

She sighed. "Ichio-san."

_Might as well get it over with._

She pulled out her battle gloves and katana and aimed it at the man. Ichio grinned and also took out his twin swords and tossed it in the air.

He was in front of her in an instant and caught the blades and swung it towards the pinkette, which she easily deflected with her own weapon.

"Hope you can put up much more of fight than before."

0o0o0o0o

"Ow! Can you be gentler? It feels like you're pounding on to a piece of meat there. That's my flesh Tenten."

The weapons mistress shrugged and just went on dabbing a wet cloth on the burnt skin of Sakura.

"Why don't you heal yourself anyway?"

"Tch. It's a mild burn, better not to waste any chakra."

They both got a little bit carried away which resulted into a broken arm and leg and a few bruises on Ichio, and a burnt thigh on Sakura's part.

She didn't know what happened, one minute she felt like she can beat the hell out of the guy, the next, all she saw was the fireball jutsu of Sasuke moving towards her. She was a second slow and got caught up at the tail of the blast.

The Uchiha was pretty pissed off after that and just disappeared without a word. They ended the 'training' and Tenten, Hinata, and Karin volunteered to accompany her.

Tenten proved to be a poor and harsh nurse.

"Ow! Don't pinch it!"

"I just want to touch it! It looks so….bloody."

"That's…..weird!"

Hinata and Karin entered and quickly led the brunette from the bed. "Okay, stop it right there. Tenten-san, that's enough, you're making the wounds worse. And Sakura, you shouldn't be so stingy to lend your own body a bit of chakra. That attitude of yours will be the death of you."

Karin put on some medical gloves and opened a plastic of cotton and poured disinfectant over it. She began pressing on the burns softly.

"What attitude?"

"Your stubbornness."

"Excuse me?"

The redhead just snorted. "Never mind, if you don't get it, it's fine." The injury is nothing more now than a slightly red and tender skin.

"But I suggest that you either heal or apply some foundation on that."

"Why?"

"Because….we are having a party."

"A party?"

Hinata began throwing the used supplies. "It's actually a banquet. A little celebration of alliance and harmony…..and don't worry about the dress, Misaki-san took care of it."

"…..this is so…..troublesome."


	5. All Over Again

CHAPTER 5- ALL OVER AGAIN

"All done."

Maya took her hands off Sakura's newly made hair. As expected, only the dress was taken care of by Misaki, and all the other things were up to Sakura. And since, she has no talent whatsoever of being the presentable woman, she asked help from the girls and a little help from Maya too.

"Don't….um expect too much Sakura-san….."

She looked up the full body mirror and gasped softly at the sight. Instead of the hardened warrior and fearless kunoichi, she saw another woman standing and staring straight at back at her. The long pink hair was tied into a loose but elegant bun, with sexy tendrils framing her lightly made up face. The dress was of cream-colored with crystal embellishments that seems to flare up every time the pinkette moves. It came all the way down to the floor, but not long enough to trip herself.

"I'm…speechless…..I…."

"You look beautiful Sakura-san."The young blonde watched as Sakura picked up the shiny silver ring by the nightstand and slipped it around her ring finger. "You were…..Kazekage-sama's…..partner, right? Was the ring from him?"

Maya observed as Sakura visibly hardened and sighed. "Yes…..his name was Gaara….and I really loved him…."

Call her crazy, but within the short time she knew the young servant, Sakura developed an instant connection and had come to care for the girl deeply. She found herself opening up to Maya and vice versa. She talked of the late Kazekage several times, but this was the first time she said his name for a very long time. Not since he…..

"You have to go down now. We don't want them to be waiting for the most beautiful kunoichi I know for the rest of the night, ne?" And took out a pair of ecru pointed pumps with sky high heels.

Sakura gaped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Maya just stifled her laughter.

0o0o0o0o

The whole place is glowing, like a star in the sky that was never meant to be touched. Three men of shinobi clothes are just smoking cigarettes and watching as groups of people belonging to the upper class of the Oto stream into the huge place of the Otokage.

"Them people are filthy rich aren't they?" Said the burly one.

The thin one just smirked. "Oh forget it baby boy, you can't go into that kind of parties 'nless you're in terms with ze bastard Uchiha."

"They look beautiful…."

"They're fuckin' hypocrites! Sayin' they'll anything for ze people….yet there they are spendin' fucking big bucks on that useless party!"

"It's a celebration for peace."

The thin one snorted and dropped his cigar. "Horseshit! That celebration you sayin' is for Uchiha to meet and possibly bang his future baby-carrier! We should've stepped on Konoha when we had the time!"

The third one then stood up and punched the thin man right in the nose. "You're stupid. Konoha is full of powerful shinobis that can kill you with a blink of an eye…..this is how things are supposed to be. Tch. They go on and pretend that everything's going to be okay….and we'll be here waiting for the right time to come."

The thin man grinned and the burly man just stared from the faraway place where the current banquet of Uchiha Sasuke is being held.

0o0o0o

He hates this.

Every crap this "gathering" is. Sasuke is of many things, and being social is definitely not one of them. He just wanted to have a quiet dinner with the important people of Oto and the rest of the Konoha diplomats. But Ichio and Misaki suggested that they "show" how good their relationship with Konoha is.

"Besides, this place needs a little light, don't you think, Sasuke?" Was what she said.

However, he still doesn't feel right about this. And why does he have to wear a damn tuxedo anyway? What's wrong with shinobi clothes?

He took another sip from his champagne and looked around. There's the dobe chatting loudly with the Hyuuga who's a very different woman from the one he remembered. She's not the same simpering terrified-of-her-own-shadow wallflower, here and now, her back is standing straight, making her white dress flow elegantly.

Team Gai is also here, the two bowlhead fools are dancing with surprisingly gorgeous women who seemed captivated by their literally glittering smiles. The other Hyuuga is just standing there and glaring at everyone, while the buns girl who's pretty handy with weapons is beside Neji and seems to be talking...or rather, lecturing the poor bastard.

His former teacher and the Nara is nowhere to be found….and Sakura.

His eyebrow twitched involuntarily. Being around Sakura lately seems to bother and irritate him so much, more than when they were still children. The woman is infuriating at the least, she doesn't say one word the day they arrived and looks at him like he's a bug on her plate. Then she goes on blabbering about the life he missed at Konoha, and then say that she doesn't want anything to do with him, and then gets burned in a sparring session. What kind of elite ninja gets injured during sparring?

Just the thought sends him on the edge.

"I heard that they were going to be married if it wasn't for the war…."

"Oooh, that's rough. Losing the man you love in a battle."

"But wasn't he supposed to be the Kazekage? I mean, he has to be extremely strong right?"

"I don't know what happened….hmmm, maybe thinking too much of that piece of pink pussy had him distracted."

The glass broke.

The people who were shamelessly gossiping of you-know-who coughed and excused themselves immediately.

"Annoying…."

That's another thing. Who gets married in a middle of war? He thought it was just rumors, but after hearing it directly from Naruto, he doesn't have much of a choice but to believe, right?

"…_.Sakura-chan's….different."_

"_Hn. What happened."_

_It was more like a demand than a question._

_And then his best friend began to look nervous. "What?" He hissed._

"_I-I don't know if it's my place to-"_

"_Just spit it out!"_

"_Okok, jeez! I swear teme, you will never find a woman if you keep scaring them off!"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Fine, well….Sakura-chan's sort of, kind of, in a relationship with Gaara." He paused and looked at Sasuke as if finding some answers. "And well, I've never seen Sakura-chan so happy before….they already told me in a letter that they were going to get married. It surprised the hell out of me! And then Kakashi-sensei was saying he's not approving! That he has to meet Gaara first...again, and then saying he doesn't want any grandsons at least for the next ten yea-"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Oh right right, well, yes, they announced their wedding. In the middle of the war, can you believe it? But we agreed anyway, seeing as Gaara can make Sakura-chan happy…..but then….he died. Gaara died….it was the day we both got out of that one week coma that baa-chan told me what happened. Some nins ambushed Gaara's platoon. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were with him at the time, along with some Suna shinobi, Ino, Kiba, and Sai. It was brutal….the Suna nins were all mutilated, Ino's body was found on a cliff, Kiba's….head was…Sai was also dead….and Sakura-chan…baa-chan never told me what happened to her, and neither did Sakura-chan. But she almost died of blood loss…then she went through some psychiatric sessions with Shizune. The day we met again after a long time….it frightened me Sasuke. She's not the same….she didn't even saw me; I had to shake her before she even look at me. Then she broke down….and then I never saw her cry again."_

_What the hell happened?_

_"Then Kakashi-"_

_"Don't even think about it Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei's lips are sealed just as tightly as Sakura's. If you want to know, you'll have to wait for Sakura-chan tell you in her own time."_

__"Hot piece of ass."

The young Otokage was snapped out of his thoughts as the woman he was just thinking about emerged through the huge door with the Copy-nin and Shikamaru.

It was like seeing her for the first time all over again.


End file.
